A Quest with Two Meanings
by stephyroth
Summary: An Okage: Shadow King fic. Rosalyn and Stan are forced to cope with one another to defeat an evil spirit who is possessing a friend. What will happen, and who will surrender their feelings? ShounenAi and ShoujoAi.
1. Let's Go!

------------------------  
  
A Quest with Two Meanings  
  
by: Stephanie  
  
Stephanie does not own Okage: Shadow King, she does not own any of the characters and she is very sad. This fanfic contains Shoujo-Ai and Shounen- Ai and also has some bad language. I don't care if you review, ^_^;; do it if you want. Hope you like it -_-;;  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lets Go  
  
"Slave!" Stan called out long paper thin fingers cupped in a cone shape in front of his yellow mouth. His teeth poked through his 'mouth', looking rather sharp today. Stan swerved around looking for the lost boy. Stan searched, with doubt of ever finding him again, his shoulder's drooped and he sighed a deep sigh of anguish. He approached a fallen tree trunk that he once passed when it was the happy days in a party of 3.  
  
Rosalyn, the well-known hero, rested her parasol against the trunk and sat beside the grieving Stan. Even though deep in her heart she hated Stan, with a passion, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the silly Shadow now.  
  
"Maybe if you treated him differently he wouldn't have run off. I mean you and Marlene sure treated him hard." She tried a slight smile, trying to actually be comforting and sweet to such a harsh shadow. "Maybe he has changed..." she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, its sort of hard if he ran off with Marlene! Why couldn't it be the other way, I thought we had feelings for each other. The way he lovingly glanced at me, it gave me beautiful thoughts. Do you think that Ari... really loves... Marlene?" Stan frowned at his own words, he thought that he might sound strange, confessing his love for someone of the same gender. "Or maybe we aren't of the same gender.. After all, I am a Shadow, now that's different from a male isn't it??" Stan asked himself.  
  
"Hmm... We could always try visiting Ari's house, maybe his family knows of his whereabouts.." Rosalyn suggested, reaching for her parasol and starting to sit up. Stan smiled slightly, "That might just be a good idea," he placed a disgusted look on Rosalyn, "Even if it's coming from you." Rosalyn noticed a familiar blackish glow slowly returning. She sighed, even if he did make smart comments, he was returning to the one she regretfully knew.  
  
"I, King Stanley Hide-hat Trinidad XIV, promise from this day forward, I will find Ari." Stan smiled, he looked down and noticed the spot where Ari once had stood, reminding him of that deadly curse. Sheepishly, he turned to an unexpecting Rosalyn who was playfully twirling her parasol. "Rosalyn, I need your body."  
  
"Hands off, lover-boy. I don't need you." Rosalyn blurted out, somehow mistaking Stan for a more 'intense' meaning.  
  
Stan stood there horrified, "All I was asking is the need of your body, for possesment, so I am able to move." Rosalyn turned a bright crimson red, and tried to hide her embarrassment by pretending to clean her rapier.  
  
"Really Stan, I was joking, I'm not in love with you. Actually I have my eye on someone else.. Go ahead, hurry up, do you want to find Ari or what?" She waited for the chant that would posses her so Stan would use her as a puppet, his 'slave'. Before she knew it, Stan was attached to her feet, he was grunting and urging her on.  
  
"Slave, hurry up! Must I stand here like an imbecile?" Stan yelled in her ear. Rosalyn quickly started to walk in the direction of Tenel. Muttering in disbelief, how she could have possibly thought Stan might have changed. "Actually, Rosalyn, I am... I am...-" Stan stuttered, Rosalyn was puzzled, turning her head to see what the fuss was about. "-sorry... And I'll try to be... erm... nice-r." Rosalyn pushed her parasol against Stan, to the tip was lightly poking him in where the ribs would me.  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Rosalyn said gruffly, removing the parasol from Stan's paper thin body. Rosalyn quickly rolled her head back around, facing the sign that said 'Ari's House', and bustled up the winding walk-way. Stan sighed, if he was nice, he'd never get the respect he needed, and if he was mean.. he still wouldn't get respect. Maybe Ari respects him.. Maybe, just maybe... Ari... A warm tear ran down his cheek and dropped into the dirt. Stan held a hand up to his face to whip at the wet stream the tear made down his face. He felt the wetness and looked at his hand, water glistened, creating tiny prisms on his black skin. "Why am I leaking...?" Stan whispered, even more streams of tears spilt down his cheeks and into the dirt, he started to heave and his shoulders quivered. Rosalyn looked back to see what the commotion was, when she saw Stan questioning the water left all over his face. Rosalyn's heart softened, she touched her gloved hand to Stan's cheek.  
  
"Why Stanley Hide-hat Trinidad XIV," Rosalyn said with tears in her own eyes, "your crying..." 


	2. A Decision

------------------------  
  
A Quest with Two Meanings  
  
by: Stephanie  
  
Stephanie does not own Okage: Shadow King, she does not own any of the characters and she is very sad. This fanfic contains Shoujo-Ai and Shounen- Ai and also has some bad language. I don't care if you review, ^_^;; do it if you want. Hope you like it -_-;;  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Descision  
  
"You want to know where Ari is right?" the familiar man with round spectacles asked.  
  
Stan smiled. He had a good feeling that this man, who released him from his former prison and also the father of his love, would at least have heard from Ari recently. Rosalyn shifted from one foot to the other and smiled back at the man.  
  
"Yes. Stan and I wish to have a reunion with the hero of it all." Rosalyn smiled at Annie, who was silently watching the guests from afar.  
  
"Well, we have recieved a letter recently from him.." At the sound of his words, his wife brought in a leather envelope and eased it into the Rosalyn's hands. "and we are very concerned about him at this time.." With pursed lips Rosalyn turned the envelope over in her hands and smiled when she found the entrance, the leather was coarse in her hands. The envelope was easily opened when a crumpled letter, water stained and dirty, slid out. She unfolded the letter and read it aloud so everyone can hear.  
  
"Dear Family,  
  
I'm writing on behalf of Marlene. Seems that a wicked Evil King was some how released and is now possessing her body. I am sealed up in a tower in her castle, which is located in another land. Please do not worry. I will try and fend for myself.  
  
Ari."  
  
Stan frown grew throughout the short letter and was shaped like a Cheshire cat's smile upside down when the letter was finally finished. "This is an outrage!" were the only words he could find himself to say, after all, what would Ari's family think if he told them that he loved Ari. Rosalyn seemed equally upset herself, tapping her foot on the ground like she did when she was angry or annoyed.  
  
"Well, I think you two should save my grandson!" the Grandpa cheered.  
  
"Yes, dear." was the Grandma's only reply.  
  
Stan didn't like these quests, he thought they were a nuisance and only were there to be in the way of accomplishments. Rosalyn knew this, she let Annie finger her pink parasol and twirl about with it. Was she a hero still? Or had she let everyone down, becoming the whore she always thought she'd been. She no longer wished to travel the world and see new places. She wanted to settle down, have a family maybe. Rosalyn shook her head, even if Stan is a whiney bitch, she has to look out for him, protect him, like he was her brother. So she came to the conclusion that she, Hero Rosalyn, would set out on her last quest to help Stan retrieve Ari and find that person that she loves the most..  
  
Stan had his mind already made up. He loves Ari, and he already had made a promise that echoed through his head, "I, King Stanley Hide-hat Trinidad XIV, promise from this day forward, I will find Ari." The last part lingered after every sentence.., "I will find Ari..."  
  
"We can't ask you to go.." Ari's mother butted into Stan's thoughts.  
  
"We want you to go!" Annie cried out, smiling as she slashed the air with the pink parasol. Ari's father looked at Annie with a face that inquired her to shut up now. Rosalyn smiled gingerly at Annie, remembering her times as a little runt wishing that one day, she would become a hero. Snapping out from the stroll on Memory Lane, Rosalyn's face turned serious.  
  
"Stan, are we going?"  
  
"Hmm?? Oh yes.. I was just preoccupied with personal thoughts."  
  
Ari's Mom and Dad smiled gratefully, they laced their fingers through eachother's and embraced in a slight kiss.  
  
"Since you two have been so good to us, why don't you stay with us for dinner and the night?" Ari's Mom smiled at Rosalyn and Stan. Stan rolled his eyes, smiles we could do without, but Ari's Mom didn't see Stan in his sudden change of behaviour.  
  
"Thats very thoughtful of you." Rosalyn curtsied, but then grimaced at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Stan.  
  
"Is something wrong..?" Ari's Mom politely asked, but looked as if she would be upset if she missed something.  
  
"Nothings wrong."  
  
"Okay dear, dinner will be on the table in a few minutes." 


	3. Remember Me?

------------------------  
  
A Quest with Two Meanings  
  
by: Stephanie  
  
Stephanie does not own Okage: Shadow King, she does not own any of the characters and she is very sad. This fanfic contains Shoujo-Ai and Shounen- Ai and also has some bad language. Stephy was also lying before XD. She does want you ALL to R&R, just no flames please, because Stephy is very easily put down ._. Anyways, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, its actually long ^_^;;. Now instead of using the old third person point of view, we can now look at first person point of view for each of them. We might even get to view Ari ^_-. Oh yea the ~~~~~~~~~~~~'s mean a DREAM SEQUENCE. 3  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Remember Me?  
  
A cool breeze trickled through an open crack in the window of Ari's room. All that could be heard was the occaisional rasping sound of Stan snoaring away, as the two joined companions slept peacfully in Ari's quilted bed. Well, only one slept peacfully. Rosalyn whimpered, tossing and turning aimlessly in the sweat soaked sheets.  
  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was pitch black, and smelled of perfumed flowers, specifically the smell of roses. There was a steady sound, like the sound of a heart beat, beating.. badum, badum. It grew louder and louder, the whole room vibrated as the noise reverberated off the walls. The warm air tickled my nose, it was heavy to breath and I needed some fresh air. The first thought that came into my mind was that I was going to suffocate. ..Where am I..?I repeated to myself in my head. I fell to the ground and hoped this nightmare would be over soon. A bright light shot through the center of the room and I quickly reached up clumsily to cover my eyes from the blinding light, while a shadowy figure materialized. I watched in amazement and fear as the figure appeared to look consecutively at me.  
  
"Who..who-are-you..?" I managed to gasp out. Sweat beaded my forehead and I could feel my body quiver and heave frighteningly. The small dark figure uttered a small giggle, the voice was as soft as a child's, but hypnotic also.  
  
"Why Rosalyn... How come you look so scared? Don't you remember me..?" it smiled, reaching out to touch a pale sweaty cheeck of mine. I vouldn't move, it was like I was frozen, frozen, like the time of the class play in the 3rd grade. Standing there. Couldn't move. My head shook, shaking my strawberry blonde hair in all directions, trying to send the evil thoughts away. The dark shadow chuckled again. "Rosalyn... I've been watching you.." I fumbled for anything, anything that could get me out of there. I felt so uncomfortable. I needed an opening, a way out. "Rosalyn... Remember... Me? We held hands while we walked through the Tennel forest, we ate cotton candy on the docks of Rishero, we threw snowballs and made ate icicles in the Popos Snowfield, we talked about where we wanted to go.. people to see.. what we wanted to be.. how you wanted to be a hero.." I gasped. Could it be.. Ari? My memory is fuzzy still, this was many years ago. It has to be.. I can still see the auburn hair on those wonderful days we have shared. Do I love Ari..? But Stan.. How could I tell him?  
  
"A-?"  
  
"Goodbye Rosalyn.. We shall meet again.. In your dreams.." the figure interupted and disappeared slowly, like a cloud that sees the sunlight. But.. I wanted to know more... remember me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
Rosalyn sat up in bed, her chest falling unevenly, and her body slippery with sweat.  
  
"It was just a dream.." she said, akwardly to herself. "Where am I...? Ah yes.. Ari's house." she spoke to herself, slyly smiling at the familiar snoring that could only be Stan's. "But.." She gasped, her voice cracking. "The dream. I'll have to tell Stan... Tomorrow." Rosalyn sighed and layed back into her bed, shutting her eyes and trying to fall back into a rhythamic sleep. "Oh Stan.. You even have it bad.. You fake evil being.." A steady breeze blew in from the slightly opened window, everything was silent. She sighed once again and that had been the key for her to let go of the last strand she was holding on to of self conciousness and fall, at last, into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel so horrid! I never objected to this feeling before, infact I loved feeling evil and tormenting others, but why couldn't I save Ari..? Tell him how I feel? The poor boy, he was always something else other then 'Ari'. To Marlene a servant, to Linda a doll, to that Pink Umbrella Pig Casserole a boy, to Big Bull a brother, Epros was just odd and come to think of it.. fruity, and to me a slave! Oh Ari! I hope you remember the good times we've shared together unstead of the times I've ordered you around.  
  
Listen to me! I'm Evil King Stanley Hidhat Trinidad XIV and yet, I'm confessing feelings for a shy, quiet boy with a silly little headband. Is this the way fait is supposed to be? Or is that I've never felt real feelings before.. Silly Linda, confessing her love for me. I will never be able to return the feelings, for I love someone else... Ari... remember me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
The stone floor is cold. I sit here, Marlene's in another room, planning out a terrible massacre in Tennel. It's the middle of the night, but I still can't sleep. Her cigarette smoke wafting around in this small room. I can still see her bring the cigarette to her lips. Marlene and I are so different, even before this king possessed her body, we seem to not love eachother. When we kissed there were no emotions, my heart was empty, and I was hoping there was going to be a fullness feeling.  
  
I still remember him, tall and dark.. Shielding from the things that hurt me, a black screen. He helped to bring out a hero in me, and I confided in him. Stan was a good friend, like a brother, he helped me out at times and made me strong. I want to thank him for everything he has done for me... I wonder.. if he.. remembers me.. 


	4. Cold Blood Red

------------------------  
  
A Quest with Two Meanings  
  
by: Stephanie  
  
Stephanie does not own Okage: Shadow King, she does not own any of the characters and she is very sad. This fanfic contains Shoujo-Ai and Shounen- Ai and also has some bad language. Stephy was also lying before XD. She does want you ALL to R&R, just no flames please, because Stephy is very easily put down ._. Anyways, beware for violence that happens in this chapter. Just so you knooooow, I've been into writing this story more often so I'll be updating it more often! ^_^  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cold Blood Red  
  
It was near 1:00 am in the morning, and the two heros were sleeping soundly. Rosalyn stuck a free thumb into her mouth and pulled her blankets up closer around her neck. The night air was icy and the window was still open a sliver. An omnimous rumble filled the sky, and the house seemed to lurch suddenly as if there was an earthquake. Rosalyn was sent flying from her bed and onto the hard cold floor, pain shot up through her legs and her palms. Her nightgown clinging to her still sweaty skin. "We need to check on Ari's family.." Rosalyn whispered to herself. The night was full of erie silence, a silence that spoke words, words of fear.  
  
"Stan! Stan?! Goddammit Stan wake up! You stupid fake evil being!" Rosalyn whispered fearcefully. Still sleepy, Stan gave a short grunt as a reply of, shut up bitch I'm getting up so don't bug me no longer. Even though she couldn't see him because of the night when no shadows are out, she could feel his steady breath heating her neck. Another omnimous rumble broke out, like a beat of a bongo and the mistro is the sky.  
  
"Er.. What was that?!" Stan, now fully awake despite the loud noise. Crouds of screaming echoed from Tenel Village and so did sounds of clanging medal, dying souls and struggles to get away. Rosalyn stood up, broken into a full sweat, reached for her rapier and parasol. Her hands clammy, she groped around the rapier trying to have a full grip.  
  
"Rosalyn...?" Annie appeared at the door, opening it very slowly.  
  
"Oh my god! Annie! Are you okay? Where's your family?" Rosalyn burst out, asking a million of questions.  
  
"They're all in the basement.. Is it an earthquake?"  
  
"Ok good, they should be safe there. I really don't think its an earthquake, Annie."  
  
"I wanna help you kill some bad guys."  
  
"Annie, no. Go with your parents."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I'll be back soon, and when I do, I hope to see you all safe and sound."  
  
"Okay..." dissapointment filled her young voice.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Rosalyn strapped her head band to keep her pumpkin orange hair out of her face, and her grabbed her rapier and pink parasol. She had her nightgown as clothes, why take a long time putting on her regular outfit? Stan smiled, at last a time for him to show off and kick some ass. Rosalyn smiled back at Stan, the first time in which they exchanged friendly glances. This was really an improvement. Rosalyn gently stepped up into the window frame and steadied herself and took one last breath as she jumped down into the night sky.  
  
Suprisingly Rosalyn floated down from the second story easily, be it her dress or her parasol, she was making a dramatic entrance, to the trees. Her white silk nightgown was easily torn when she was low enough for the tree's gnarly branches to reach out. Rosalyn then dropped suddenly into a mesh of green bushes, and she could hear Stan growling from underneath her and imagined him scowling from underneath her nightgown, she was wondering if she should get up. And she did get up.  
  
"Hurry up, Pig! Hurry! The town, remember?!" Stan cried, shaking his body and waving his arms in his usual stance. Rosalyn raced through the rod iron gates and down the path to Tenel, Stan's body, merely attached at the feet, was waving behind Rosalyn as she scurried to see Tenel on fire. The flames danced up around the area, the colors of orange, red and yellow enclosing the town as if closing the gates to an unwanted visitor. The smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air.  
  
"Stan.. I don't know what to do.." Rosalyn cried, "I'm your puppet, you need to tell me what to do.." Stan was suprised at Rosalyn's sudden positive attitude towards him being the ruler of her now limp body, he was the puppeteer.  
  
"Rosalyn, we need help. We need to pull the survivors out of the burning houses, we need to protect Ari's family, and we need to find the cause and try to fight it."  
  
"Um.. I found the cause." A shrill laughter filled the air over the cries of pain and massacre. Stan and Rosalyn looked toward the direction of the sound and they saw Marlene riding on a demonic-like dragon. The dragon had sharp claws covered in the blood of innocent victoms. Marlene held a cigarette, the toxic smoke rising around her in spirals as she took it to her lips to inhale and exhale again. Marlene's strawberry blonde ringlets were unraveled and hung loosly, the ribbons falling down her back in a stream. She wasn't wearing her regular dress but a long cold, blood red dress that was sleeveless and hung down to her ankles were her barefeet hung, toes pointed as if they were poised. Her crown was still up in her hair, thats the only way you could recongize it was Marlene at all. Stan could barely utter a word. Is this what Ari came to love? He would never ever be able to be a match for such an Evil queen.  
  
"Rosalyn, go for the survivors first." Stan whispered in Rosalyn's ear. Roslayn searched the charred houses, the intense heat making her eyes burn. One by one, survivors were pulled from the messy remains. The Bakery Woman, drunk men from the bar, Julia, and more layed on the grass of Ari's front yard. Most of the town people have perished in the massacre, Rosalyn was suprised to find trapdoors leading into hidden rooms were few people were hiding. As Rosalyn was hauling out the last survivor she could find, she was suprised to find Annie standing at the front gate.  
  
"Annie what are you doing here?! Get inside!" Rosalyn spoke in an angry and worried tone, like a mother.  
  
"I'm going to help take care of these people, you go fight that bad woman." Annie smiled, she was proud that she was going to do something. She was holding a pitcher of milk and a loaf of bread, a first aid case swun over her shoulder. Stan smiled. He was suprised how people could be so ambitious to help one another. Rosalyn gave in once she saw Annie smile as she knelt down to the Bakery Woman and applied ointment and bandages to her bad burns.  
  
"Better go back to town." Stan suggested, "We need to do something about Marlene." Rosalyn hurried back to the burning Tenel and searched the sky thoroughly. Marlene was nowhere in sight. The only thing that could be seen for miles was great smoke billowing up from the ruined town and the orange and red flames lapping up the front gates. 


End file.
